Sunday
by Anis Nana
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari minggu. Kaisoo/Warning! NC


Author : Anis Nana

Main cast : Kai, D.O

Other cast : masih disembunyikan

Genre : romance, nc21

Rating : M

Warning : Yang belum cukup umur, tolong menjauh.

Summary : Hari minggu dihabiskan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan melakukan seks sehari.

.

.

Di hari minggu, yang biasanya digunakan banyak orang untuk bersantai, Kyungsoo malah sibuk dengan eksperimennya yang bermarkas di dapur apartemennya. Dengan telaten ia memasukan beberapa bahan untuk makanannya. Membuatnya begitu sibuk bergerak kesana kemari walau dengan cara jalan yang aneh (dan terkadang meringis karena sakit pada bagian bawahnya).

'Ayam Goreng' adalah menu spesial hari ini. pesanan dari kekasih tercinta yang datang untuk menginap di apartemennya. Sang kekasih –Kim Jongin- sendiri, masih tergeletak dikasurnya karena aktivitas malam mereka yang sangat bergairah.

Aroma wangi memenuhi dapur. Kyungsoo suka aroma itu. apalagi jika membayangkan Jongin memakannya dengan lahap, pasti sangat enak. Ayamnya sudah matang. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menaruh ayam-ayam goreng itu dipiring, dan segera menghidangkannya di meja makan.

GREP!

Gerakannya terhenti saat akan menaruh piring yang berisi ayam goreng itu di meja makan. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sudah dipastikan jika lelaki ini adalah Kim Jongin. kekasihnya.

"Jangan menggangguku Jongin!" protes Kyungsoo. Bukannya melepaskan pelukan sayang itu, tapi Jongin semakin mengganggu Kyungsoo dengan menggosokan hidungnya pada surai Kyungsoo.

"Aku ngantuk." Jongin seperti anak kecil dengan merengek seperti itu. Ia bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo sambil menutup mata. "Kalau masih mengantuk, mending kembali kekasur sana."

"Shireo!" tolak Jongin yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Mengganggu Kyungsoo. "Aku masih ingin disini!"

Dengan segera ia menaruh piring berisi ayam itu kemeja makan, dan dengan gerakan spontan Kyungsoo menoleh ke Jongin dan menciumnya. "Jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucapan lembut Kyungsoo mengalir ditelinga Jongin. Ia sangat suka saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang memanjakannya.

Aroma ayam goreng masuk ke dalam saraf-saraf pernafasannya. "Sepertinya ayam gorengnya enak!" dengan bersemangat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan segera duduk manis. Tanpa malu-malu Jongin mengambil ayam goreng yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Tumben kau menginap dirumahku." Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin. menatap kekasih dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Mendengar pertanyaan 'tidak masuk akal' dari Kyungsoo (menurut Jongin), ia cepat-cepat menelan ayam goreng tadi dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Memang tidak boleh menginap dirumah pacar sendiri?"

"Tidak juga sih!" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, seakan tidak peduli. "Tapi biasanya jika hari minggu kau pasti kerumah Sehun."

"Hari ini bocah Albino itu sedang berkencan dengan Luhan, orang yang ia kenal di jejaring sosial."

"Memang tidak ada latihan dance?"

"Tidak ada Kyungie! Bukannya sudah kubilang kemarin kalau hari ini libur!"

"Lalu…"

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini!" ungkapan kesal Jongin menggema. Kyungsoo yang belum selesai berbicara tersentak.

"Tidak! Aku menyukainya kok." Elakan Kyungsoo terasa hambar.

"Jangan berbohong." Jongin sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo berbohong. Gerak-gerik Kyungsoo, bahkan seluruh struktur hidup kekasihnya, Jongin sangat tahu.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Harus ia akui, Kyungsoo lumayan benci dengan kehadiran Jongin dirumahnya. "Jika kau ada dirumahku, bisa dipastikan seluruh badanku pasti sakit semua. Apalagi bagian bawahku… haah!" helaan nafas itu menandakan betapa 'dramatis' hidup Kyungsoo jika Jongin hadir dirumahnya.

Saat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo bukannya merasa kasihan atau bagaimana, Jongin malah menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan miliknya, seakan mengejek sang kekasih. "Benarkah? Jika itu sakit mengapa kau mendesah sangat keras saat aku memasukan 'milikku' pada lubangmu yang sempit itu? bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau terus mendesakku untuk mempercepat temponya. kau saja menikmati. Kenapa seakan-akan aku yang bersalah disini?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, malu dengan segala perkataan Jongin yang sangat vulgar. Bahkan sekarang di kepala Kyungsoo berputar-putar adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan Jongin semalam. Ah, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua.

"Lihat! Adikmu saja sudah terbangun!"

"Haah!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada area selangkangan. Terkejut bukan main saat melihat celananya mengembang. Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah menegang? tanpa disadari, Jongin menyeringai lebih menakutkan. Di otaknya sudah tercipta ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Mau kubantu sayang?" goda Jongin dengan tangannya yang mengelus kemaluan Kyungsoo diluar celananya. Elusan manis itu membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan. Padahal itu hanya sentuhan kecil. entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Jongin walau sekedar elusan saja.

PLAK!

Tapi tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mulai sadar dan langsung memukul tangan Jongin. "Lanjutkan makanmu!" perintah Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri, berencana ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo tepat duduk dipangkuannya. Gerakan spontan itu membuat Kyungsoo lumayan terkejut. "Jangan melakukannya sendirian, padahal ada aku disini. Apalagi urusan kita berdua sama. Tidak apa-apa dong kita berdua sama-sama menyelesaikannya."

"A-a-adikmu t-terbangun?" Kyungsoo seketika gagap.

"Yap!" jawaban singkat yang akan berakhir dari siksaan Kyungsoo. Melihat keterdiaman Kyungsoo, Jongin berinisiatif menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan berciuman. Menyisakan protes Kyungsoo yang tenggelam begitu saja dalam ciuman yang akan segera bergairah.

Jongin mulai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil untuk memancing birahi Kyungsoo. Bahkan lidahnya sudah menusuk-nusuk bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup. Umpan Jongin berhasil. Dengan berani Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu. ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya nanti.

Kyungsoo mulai bertindak agresif. Ia mengajak bibir Jongin saling beradu kekuatan. Ia sering mencoba melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jongin. Jonginpun tak mau kalah. Ia mencoba memperlihatkan 'kekuasaan'nya. Terbukti dengan kekalahan telak Kyungsoo pada perang lidah tadi. Karena terlalu lama berciuman, air liur keduanya sudah bercampur dan mengalir keluar. Menandakan betapa bergairahnya ciuman keduanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin karena terlalu nikmat.

Mereka saling memperdalam ciuman. Tangan kanan Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang sang kekasih. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kedua tangannya menekan tengkuk Jongin. Merasa kehabisan nafas, keduanya melepas ciuman panjang sambil ngos-ngosan. Mungkin terlalu menikmati hingga tidak sadar jika mereka butuh banyak oksigen.

Jongin menggigit leher Kyungsoo yang masih ada warna-warni buatannya semalam. "Ssshh..." Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Jongin memang hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Tidak hanya menggigit saja, Jongin langsung menghisap habis leher Kyungsoo.

"K-kim J-jongin!" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin karena tangan nakalnya menerobos kedalam baju Kyungsoo, menghelus perutnya dengan pelan dan terus keatas menuju nipple Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang. Dimainkannya nipple Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bergerak tidak nyaman karena Jongin memberikan double kepuasan yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin kalah juga. Ia menggoda Jongin dengan menggerakan pinggulnya kekiri dan kekanan. Tentu saja menambah sempitnya celana Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang tangan Kyungsoo mengelus dengan lembut adik Jongin seperti yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Mmhh..." desahan Jongin tertahan karena masih berkutat dileher Kyungsoo. Ia menghentikan membuat tanda untuk Kyungsoo, menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi menggoda. "Kau betul-betul sangat menggoda Kyung."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Aku ingin mengulum, menjilat, menggigit penismu. Bolehkah?" perkataan vulgar itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, menambah horny Jongin. Tentu dengan senang hati Jongin mengizinkannya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin agar membuat lelaki itu leluasa melepaskan celananya. Mungkin saking horny-nya Jongin buru-buru menurunkan celananya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa besar, ah tidak! Maksudnya bertambah besar saja milik Jongin. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya untuk memasukan junior Jongin. Mulutnya penuh untuk memasukan seluruh junior kekasihnya. Walaupun sedikit kewalahan, tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk mengulumnya.

"K-kyung... ahh... ini... sshh..." mungkin saking nikmatnya Jongin jadi enggan melanjutkan perkataannya. Bagaimana tidak nikmat jika lelaki bermata bulat ini memainkan lidahnya di junior Jongin. Ia bahkan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Benar-benar membuat Jongin hampir tidak sadar.

Jangan lupakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memainkan _twinsball_ Jongin yang minta dimanja. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "Anak pintar!" mendengar pujian sang kekasih, Kyungsoo tersenyum disaat ia masih mengulum junior Jongin.

"A-aku akan... k-keluar!" Jongin memberi aba-aba. Kyungsoo langsung mempercepat temponya. Tiba-tiba sperma Jongin langsung menyembur memenuhi mulutnya. Ia kewalahan akan hal itu, makanya Jongin langsung membantu dengan menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia menyedot sperma miliknya sendiri, merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Gurih seperti biasa.

"Berdiri dan berbalik!" perintah Jongin setelah menuntaskan urusan mereka tadi. Kyungsoo bingung dengan arahan Jongin, tapi ia tetap melakukannya juga. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin?

"KYAA!"jerit Kyungsoo saat merasakan tangan Jongin menyentuh kancing celananya. Rupanya lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut hendak menurunkan celana Kyungsoo. Celana berwarna coklat tersebut turun menyusuri kaki ramping Kyungsoo, tidak lupa dengan celana dalamnya.

"Aku masukan sekarang, ya Kyung!" Jongin meminta izin kepada Kyungsoo.

GLEK!

Lelaki mungil ini menjadi susah menelan ludahnya saat Jongin mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi ia tetap mengiyakannya juga. Jongin mengarahkan lubang Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengan juniornya. Ia tidak suka dengan banyak basa-basi. Mendingan seperti ini. Langsung dan tanpa bertele-tele.

"Ach!" Kyungsoo memekik saat ia merasakan kepala batang penis Jongin mulai memasuki lubangnya. Jongin mengecup punggung Kyungsoo yang masih memakai sweater abu-abu yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Jongin langsung melesakannya hingga terdengar jerit kesakitan kekasihnya.

"APPOOOO! Hiks..."

"Tunggu sebentar Kyung." Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo saat mendengar isakannya. Jongin tahu itu sakit, walau dia belum pernah merasakannya. Jongin belum berani bergerak, masih membiarkan Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa. Makanya sambil menunggu Jongin melakukan kegiatan lain, seperti mengocok penis Kyungsoo dan membuat kissmark di sepanjang leher kekasihnya.

"Sshh! Bergeraklah Jongin." Kyungsoo sudah memberi aba-aba. Jongin dengan senang hati tentu segera melakukannya. Jadi itu ia meminta mengubah posisi mereka. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menungging dengan meja sebagai penahannya. Itu adalah posisi terbaik dalam mereka bercinta.

Dengan tempo yang cepat ia memaju mundurkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Sensasi aneh mulai menyerangnya. Apalagi dengan erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo. Penis Jongin serasa dijepit oleh lubang kekasihnya, dan itu adalah kenikmatan yang tidak terkira. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Baru tadi malam ia 'dihajar' Jongin, tapi sekarang ditambah lagi. Walaupun begitu, ia menyukai penis Jongin yang memasuki lubang anusnya. Apalagi saat Jongin memaju mundurkannya hingga mengenai titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Saat itulah matanya sudah gelap.

"J-Jongin... aku... a-akan... keluar..." Kyungsoo memberi aba-aba. Mendadak sebuah jari menutupi pintu keluar penis Kyungsoo. Ia menggeram frustasi. Ayolah, ia ingin keluar.

"Jangan dulu... ssh..." ucap Jongin. "Sedikit lagi aku keluar." Penis Jongin terasa membesar. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan urat-urat pada penis lelaki ini mulai terasa.

"Bersama!" intruksi Jongin. Dan saat itulah cairan hangat memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo. Sperma Kyungsoo sendiri jatuh ke lantai. Oh, pasti ini akan sulit dibersihkan. Kyungsoo terduduk dipangkuan Jongin, nafasnya naik turun karena mengeluarkan begitu banyak tenaga walau satu ronde.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?"

"EH!"

FIN~


End file.
